criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Leaky Tap
The Leaky Tap is a moderately-sized tavern in Zadash. It is owned by Claudia Sheed, a friend of Bryce Feelid. Helping run the tavern is a plump white dragonborn barkeep named Wessek the Trim. 'Building Description' 'Interior' A simple but very large tavern, there is space enough for at least a dozen tables. While it lacks décor, it seems to have charm with a rather ratty looking band in a corner that plays mostly on key. The tavern is three stories tall, and it has a raftered ceiling that is twelve feet up. A brief spiral staircase towards the far back of the tavern led to a small landing before progressing up to a second floor. There is another staircase further down the hall. 'Upstairs' The tavern has many rooms for rent, and a washroom available for patron use that consists of a communal water basin that is replaced every couple of hours . 'Office' On the staircase landing, there is a single doorway without signage that leads into Claudia Sheed's office. The interior of this office is simple and contains a desk with a chair, a few books and ledgers, scattered papers, and an ink quill. A single window at the back of the room looks out into an alley. 'Kitchen and Cellars' Towards the back of the establishment, near the kitchen and pantry area, is a set of stairs leading down into one of the tavern's cellars. This cellar contains large wooden barrels, casks of untapped ale, and a few unopened crates. This area is used by the Knights of Requital as a meeting place. The tavern has a separate cellar for wine. 'Wine cellar' In the alley behind the tavern, there is a door that leads into the kitchen as well as a chained up cellar entrance. Beyond this entrance, there is a disused dusty eight by twelve foot cellar filled with bottles of old ale, small crates, and barrels. 'Clientele' Most of the patrons that frequented this tavern wore somewhat dusty destitute clothing that looks to be torn and ragged at the edges. Some the patrons could well have been farm hands based on their appearance. *'Half-elf Band': This three-member half-elf band is seen playing in the tavern. Their members included a half-elven boy who has the sides of his head shaven. He played a double set of drums with a leather strap. 'History' At some time someone died in the wine cellar. ' ' Two men were sitting at a table playing "Parker" , and discussing how the quality of alcohol seems to be diminishing, and such thing as the rising prices of irons coming down from the Druvenlode, one of the large mining cities in the Dwendalian Empire . Although these men looked better dressed better than the common riffraff, they did not look to be particularly well off and seemed to be dressing up beyond their station. The first of these players is an older man in his 50s, with pattern baldness curling back his head into a curled mush of brown hair that graying hair on the outskirts. His partially bloodshot eyes were a deep brown. He is wearing a billowing shirt of a nicer silk, though smelled heavily of alcohol and dirt. The other player is a much younger man that had a scraggly mustache that he seemed to have been growing from childhood and just let it go. He has a button up high collar and a loose cravat. Jester, seeing them, joined for a game of "Crick Queen's Call". Luck not being on her side, she attempted to cheat with the help of Caleb and Nott. The older man noticing that she had been cheating by replacing cards with ones in her sleeves, he told her that he would not report her but did take the gold she had put into the pot, and proceeded to leave with the other man. ' ' ' ' The Mighty Nein found a chained door in the back alleyway leading to a wine cellar. There seemed to be not much of interest in this chamber other than a few copper pieces in the dust and a very old skeleton that has been pushed up into a corner behind some barrels. This skeleton has rested here for so long its clothes has all but decayed leaving only a pair of metal bracelets around their wrists . The skeleton is named Yorrik by Caleb and Nott . ' ' Claudia Sheed wanted to distance herself from the Knights of Requital, since her tavern had been used as their primary meeting place. She sold off the establishment to a friend of hers named Lauren Schvine . 'Trivia' * Exiting the tavern the road heading left lead to the Pentamarket. 'References' Category:Zadash Category:Taverns